


The Broken Hearts Club

by sicklyNymead (SizzlingFaceDonut)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Creepypasta - Fandom, Homestuck, South Park, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Autistic Dave Strider, BAMF Dabi (My Hero Academia), Bisexual Dave Strider, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Dabi is a Todoroki, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trans Kenny McCormick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/sicklyNymead
Summary: Five boys. All of them, so different, but they were still friends. And then things happen, and thirteen years later, they meet again.





	1. Five Boys

"Are we really going to be friends for ever and ever?"

Five six year old boys lay on the ground, not minding the dirt. The first had dark brown skin and hair, but he'd gone over his straight locks in Sharpies, so it looked like silver. The second had blond hair, but it was hidden under an orange jacket. The third had red hair, tucked under a black hat. The fourth had curly black hair that served as a pillow for him. The last, who had asked the question, had messy brown hair that stuck almost straight up. 

"Of course dummy." The one with curly hair flicked him on the head. "Toby. We're family." 

"No. We're not." Toby looked at him. "Family hurts, Max. We don't." 

Max nodded at him. "Yeah. We're better. Way better."

The blond in orange spoke up, saying, "You guys are moving, what can we do?"

The one with dark skin looked at him. "Wait... Is Texas far away from Colorado?" 

"Yeahhhhh? I think?"

The two looked totally panicked until the last boy said, "It's closer than Japan."

For a while, there was silence. 

"...are you sure that we'll be friends?"

 

On that night, a pact was made. Five boys parted as friends. Thirteen years later, they met as strangers.


	2. Five Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after they last saw each other:

**Dave**

It was Dave's eleventh birthday, but nothing else was good. Bro had left a small amount of food in the fridge, luckily, which was rare, but not rare enough to count as a birthday miracle. 

He logged onto his computer onto a random chatroom. Some weirdo was rambling about Nick Cage. This... Could be interesting...

He sat back. Bro won't be back for a while... Hopefully.

**Kenny**

Karen was sick again. She'd been getting sick a lot the past year, and Kenny kind of had to wonder if it was his fault. He took off his parka, pulling several bottles of pills out of the pocket. Two of the three, he was going to give to his parents, the last one was for him.

Kyle and Stan had invited him to get pizza. He said no. Kyle was getting suspicious. Stan is still a big dumb lap dog. Life goes on.

**Touya**

Touya and Shoto sat on the floor and blocked out the world. Shoto was a hero named Shoto the Great. Touya was a villain named Dabi. 

Their mother walked in to tell them that dinner was ready, and they cleaned up. Dad was home, after all, and you don't anger the dragon...

**Max**

Summer camp was over for the year, and Max hated it. He was still ten for three more weeks, but it didn't matter. He was an adult in his parents eyes. They'd left $20 for him to feed himself. 

He'd be okay. He didn't need help.

Help was dumb.

**Toby**

Toby's mom was taking him and Lyra shopping while his dad got wasted. Things would be okay, she said.

Toby wanted to believe her, but at the same time, he wasn't an idiot. 

 

 

Five boys, five years.


End file.
